Battle Pirates Wiki
Welcome to the Battle Pirates Wiki Welcome to the Battle Pirates wiki. We’re a collaborative community about Kixeye's Facebook game Battle Pirates, that anyone, including you, can edit. Battle Pirates is currently in its Beta stage and is still under development, being updated with new content every few weeks. *If you find this wiki useful, please continue using it, and tell other players to do so to, it is a community effort after all. *If you have any useful information to add, please do so by editing the page. *Before you make a change to this wiki please make sure your information is accurate. Game Information Latest Update For the Weekend of 9-11, 2012 According to latest news at http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/179944-Battle-Pirates-Update-March-7-2012, the weekend of March 9-11 will celebrate the release of new technology with a mini-event which will spawn a lot of Draconian fleets and allow players to work on their resource collecting. Although the actual end time of the event is unknown, the usual 1/2 repair time for ships will be in effect! New Technology Released as Part of the Bonus Event • Scramjet Engine – Increases missile range • Slide Loader – Increase mortar fire rate (but lowers damage) Bug Fixes • Ships will no longer “disappear” upon completing a refit • A 6th ship will no longer appear in the middle of a battle screen. It may also be a good time to clean up all of those Draconian Bases that are still laying around from the last raid. One technique that you may choose to use is to use your best fleet on a higher level Drac base just before you need to log off for a longer period of time (to sleep, for example). This way your fleet can repair while you are away. Just a thought. Happy hunting! {C}'-------------------------------' 17 Feb Base Invaders II From https://www.facebook.com/events/169153689866276/ The Draconian Empire has resumed Outpost construction in earnest. Forsaken Intelligence reports that these new settlements possess defensive turrets outfitted with cutting-edge technology. We must acquire their knowledge of ship armor and shift the balance of power for good. Our only chance is to act together. United. Will you honor your fellow Forsaken and charge into the fray? Base Invaders II Start Times: Sectors 1-100: 9am PST {C}Sectors 101-200: 10am PST {C}Sectors 201-300: 11am PST {C}Sectors 301-400: 12pm PST {C}Sectors 400+: 1pm PST All players will have 72 hours to execute this coordinated attack. According to latest news at http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/174757-Base-Invaders-II-Briefing. The Price for the top 4 sector winners is the Sea Scorpion Hull, 7 weapons, 3 special, 1 Armor and 400 cargo space, max weight 4500, map speeed 27 mph. The quota prize is Compound panel A, B, C, D and E which has Ballistic, explosive and missile defences of 10%, 16%, 22%, 28% and 33% respectively. 17 Feb update New base defense specials can be researched at the advanced lab. #Enhanced Propulsion to increase the bombard rockets range. #Barrage Rack increases flak guns salvo which is the number of rockets it can fire at one time. Older updates Events Battle Pirates: Base Invader ''' '''Officially Announced on 25/1/2012 Event Date and Time: 28 January 9 am to 31 January 9 am PST Event FB Page: https://www.facebook.com/events/231887376892593/ HIghlights: #As many as 4 players can attack a Draconian Base and players can join halfway. #One can only hit 5 levels above and below ones level's draconian base. #Damage to base and fleet counts as points to prize and ladderboard, loots no longer counted. #Repair time is halved during the event. #Loots are divided among attackers. #No friendly fire in draconian base fights. #Player relocation is off. #Prizes: #*Sector top 4 players: Draconian Dreadnought Hull: 8 Weapons, 4 armors, 4 specials, 13000 total weight. #*Quota Prize: Draconian Compound Armor 1,2 and 3. Reduces damage taken from all surface weapons. Last Event (Unannounced) On Jan 19th an event was created on facebook, once it was questioned on the forums the mods said that it was NOT supposed to have been announced yet & the event was removed. In another post someone asked when would the Draconian Bases become attackable & a mod answered soon. Then later on this event appeared. Here is the information from that event posting which is subject to change at anytime. Battle Pirates: Base Invaders Public Event By: Admiral Dredge Event Date & Time: Thursday, January 26, 2012 at 9:00am until Wednesday, February 1, 2012 at 12:00am Event Location: The High Seas If you would like to see the event information & the expired link to the event click here What needs Work *Tips and Tricks *Build costs where not yet specified (oh ho, REAL helpful) *Rocket construction and research requirements, usage *Merging information from Resources and Buildings - Resource Producing *Fixing to Specialization attributes, clarifying build and research cost, adding graphics *Specials, put here which weapons they protect against or enhance. *Starter Protection *Explain making a personal photo album of potential farms *Finding farms with gunboat / skirmisher fleet *Ship Rank *Usage of the Great Hall, Officers, recruitment. *Scrapping and refitting Hulls *Quests Latest activity Category:Browse